Happy Valentine's Day!
by Celeste E. Lune
Summary: To: Nami, From: The Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates. What are those two crews up to now? And what is Nami's gift?


_Hey guys! It's been a long, loooonnngggg time since I last wrote something, but now that my exams are over and I can chill, I decided to write a new fanfic! This one-shot was inspired by a pic I saw on zero chan . net (it was one of Law tied up in pink ribbons and stuffed into a Heart Pirates box) and I thought that it would make a great story! So enjoy!_

_The picture this story was inspired from **does not** belong to me. To the artist of the picture: thank you! You made my day! :)_

_Disclaimer: I also do not own One Piece._

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!

It was clear to everyone on board the Thousand Sunny that their navigator was not in the best of moods. The once fiery Cat Thief is now leaning against the railing, shoulders hunched, looking out at the sea as if longing for something.

Or in this case, someone.

It wasn't a secret that Nami and Law were a couple. In fact, it was Law who made it **very** clear to everyone that Nami was his. Of course, the Straw Hat crew were supporting of their relationship, even Sanji (after crying, he threatened to kick Law's skull in if he ever hurt Nami), which is why the crew, sans Nami, is now huddling in the gallery, speaking in hushed whispers.

"Isn't Nami acting funny lately?" Chopper asked.

"Is she?" Luffy asked, scratching his head.

"Of course she is! Haven't you noticed? She isn't eating as much anymore!" Sanji snapped.

"She's been damn moody. Snapped at me for asking where my tools were." Usopp grumbled.

"She's been super sighing a lot too." Franky added.

"Isn't it obvious? She misses _him_." Zoro said.

"Come to think of it, Valentine's Day is tomorrow, isn't it." Robin noted.

"Valentine's? What's that?"

"It'll take a while to explain, Luffy. Anyways, what are we gonna about it?" Usopp asked.

"Drag that shitty captain over here, of course!"

"How, dumb cook? He's halfway across the freaking ocean!"

"What did you call me, you marimo idiot?!"

The others simply moved to another part of the gallery while those two fought.

"Hey… how about we collaborate with the Heart crew? You know, get them to do something. Surprise the two of them." Usopp suggested.

"That's genius, Usopp!" Chopper praised, eyes alight.

"Super idea! But who's gonna call?"

The men looked at each other, and then turned to Robin, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Leave it to me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aboard a yellow submarine, Penguin stood by the door to Law's room, wondering if he should knock.

"Penguin," Shachi greeted, startling the man, "What are you doing?"

"Shh!"

Penguin dragged the other man away and into the navigation room, where Bepo was working on a new set of maps.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Shachi demanded.

"Nothing! Just thought it wasn't a good idea to disturb the captain!"

Shachi calmed down at that, turning thoughtful.

"He has been in a bad mood lately, huh?" He noted.

"Exactly. He's been spacing out a lot more, too. Staring out at the sea and stuff…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Um…" Bepo started, drawing the two men's attention, "I may be wrong, but isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day?"

"Of course!" Shachi exclaimed, "He misses Nami-san!"

"But wait… how did you know about Valentine's Day?" Penguin asked.

"Sorry…"

"So easily defeated!"

"But still," Shachi continued, "What can we do?"

At that moment, the den-den mushi on the table began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that Penguin-san?"

"Robin-san! It's been awhile! How are you?"

"Robin-san! Hello!" Shachi butted in.

"Hello!" Bepo greeted.

"I am well, thank you. And hello to you too Shachi-san, Bepo-san. How are you all?"

"We're fine. By the way, why did you call?"

"I want to ask a favor."

"A favor?"

The three Heart pirates were hesitant at this point. Whatever idea the Straw Hats had, it was bound to be either crazy or suicidal. Most of the time it was both.

"What kind of favor?" Bepo asked.

"It's about Nami and Law."

There was silence for a moment, and then the den-den mushi on Robin's end gave a devious smile.

"How may we be of assistance?"

Law was having the worst day of his life. He missed Nami, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he was pretty sure he had been acting funny, if the weird looks from his crew were anything to go by. Sighing, he flopped down onto his bed, cursing his luck. His eyes travelled to the picture that sat on his desk, and a smile rose to his lips.

It was a picture of him and Nami at the beach on the island where they last met. Penguin had taken it on the sly and caught the two in a passionate kiss, and although the doctor appreciated the memento, Penguin had thoroughly regretted his decisions afterwards.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Groaning, the Surgeon of Death dragged himself up and answered the door.

"What is it-"

In mere seconds he found himself tightly bound and gagged in pink ribbons with a ring made of sea stone shoved onto his finger, hindering his abilities. Helpless and unable to move, he could only glare at his crewmates who, although fearful of his wrath, had the largest grins on their faces.

"I'm sorry, captain," His first mate apologized, helping to lift the struggling man into a large yellow box with their Jolly Roger emblazoned on it, "It's for your own good."

Law could only watch as the lid of the box was closed.

* * *

The next day…

Nami stared at the large, ribbon wrapped yellow box with the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger on it, wondering what was going on. Behind her, the crew were snickering, which did little to ease her nerves.

The huge package had came via the News Coo that morning, carried over by a whole flock of sea gulls. The tag attached to the box simply read:

'Happy Valentine's Day, Nami!'

From: The Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates

"Guys," Nami sighed, turning to her hysterical crew, "What's going on?"

None of the crew could answer her, trying to hold in their laughter.

"We can't tell you, Nami," Robin finally said, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of the woman, she resigned herself to whatever prank they came up with and opened the box.

It took her awhile to process the sight in front of her.

At some point, Law had managed to shuffle the gag off his mouth, and in the process knocked his hat sideways. The Surgeon of Death could only wince and blush slightly as Nami blinked a couple of times, wondering if she had seen right.

"... Law?"

"… Nami-ya…"

Nami's hand immediately shot to her mouth as the navigator tried to hold in her giggles as the rest of the crew broke down into laughter. There was Law, bounded in pink ribbons and delivered to her doorstep in a box. She couldn't help but find that flustered look on him endearing.

"What happened?" She asked, working to untie the ribbons.

"Why don't you ask your crew?" He shot them a glare that was ignored, "I was ambushed by my own crew and stuffed into this box. The next thing I know, I was being shipped here."

"How did they succeed?"

Law lifted his hand to show her the sea stone ring, causing Nami to giggle again.

"Nami-ya, it's not funny."

"Oh, it is! Did you see the look on your face? Priceless!"

He gave her a half-hearted glare. Nami chuckled at his expression, gently pulling off the ring that had trapped him, intertwining their fingers together.

"I missed you." She admitted, leaning her head against his shoulder.

His free hand automatically went to her shoulders, pulling her closer as he buried his face into her hair.

"I missed you too."

At some point, the Straw Hat crew had left the scene, giving the couple their privacy. The two stood there wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling of finally being together again, until Nami spotted something.

"Hmm?" Nami reached into his pocket, extracting a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"A note from your crew. Eh… 'Nami-san, we hope you have received your present. Please tell our captain that we will be heading towards a calm island a week away from where you guys are. Enjoy your time together and captain, please don't maim us.' Huh, I'll need to check the maps for their loca-!"

The orange haired woman didn't get to finish her sentence, for Law had pulled her into a heated kiss that she fully reciprocated.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Law." Nami giggled.

"Happy Valentine's, Nami-ya. You know, I would consider staying around longer… if you can convince me to."

As a blushing, smirking Nami led him to her room, he made a mental note to thank his crew and the Straw Hats… and decided that maybe he wouldn't maim them too badly…

* * *

_And there we go! A happy ending! Leave a review for it, please! I really wanna know if my writing skills have turned rusty or not while I was MIA..._


End file.
